This invention relates to cameras with built-in buzzers and, particularly, to a selector device for indicating various data by varying the operational conditions of a single buzzer in the camera.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, photographic cameras could present various types of data, such as a warning that an improper exposure was about to be taken, the state of a self-timer, and data indicating that a strobe for a flash had been fully charged, by making various types of displays or indications visually available to the photographer. Specifically, the various warnings were displayed with light emitting diodes or meters arranged on the camera housing or within the finder. The diodes could be illuminated or flashed. However, photographers generally tend to concentrate on the object image in the field of view of the viewfinder. Thus, visually displayed warning information is often overlooked and it has therefore been difficult to direct the photographer's attention to the various conditions of the camera.
Recently, proposals have been made for indicating warnings, and positive data in the form of sound. Such an acoustic indication may be in the form of a sound of a buzzer whose volume is adapted to be heard by a photographer who holds a camera at eye level so as to warn the photographer of an incorrect exposure setting or to inform the photographer that the charge in a flash unit is of adequate level for operation. However, such as sound is not necessarily sufficiently loud to be heard over a wide range of distances. By contrast, when the buzzer is to be used in connection with a self-timer, the sound must be audible even at long distances from the camera. In order to achieve selective display of various data with only a single buzzer, it is necessary to change the intensity or quality of sound available from the buzzer.
These are hereafter referred to in general terms as sound producing modes.